


Gone Squatchin'

by PhilomenaBratworth



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilomenaBratworth/pseuds/PhilomenaBratworth
Summary: foggy fucks the bigfoot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made a prompt on the Daredevil kink meme about a thousand years ago as a joke but recently my friends convinced me to actually write it.  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2009872
> 
> Honestly I think I've ruined the integrity of my shitty joke prompt. I would hate for you to take this, or me for that matter, seriously.

“Smell that fresh air! I love me some pine trees,” sighed Foggy turning towards Matt and Karen.  
“I feel kinda bad just closing up shop at the law firm without anyone to cover for us,” said Matt. A gentle breeze whistled through the trees in reply and Karen stifled a sneeze.  
Another sigh from Foggy, “Ah there’s that Catholic guilt in action again,” he replied, “listen to me, Matt Murdock, I promise you Hell’s Kitchen will not collapse in on itself from just one week without the legal prowess of Nelson and Murdock.” At this Karen made a sound in the back of her throat that was partially agreement, partially hay fever.   
“Yeah, we’re here to just relax and enjoy the sights,” said Karen through the sad, overworked handkerchief clamped in front of her face. A faint smile formed on Matt’s lips.  
“Oh right sorry! The… um, the sounds?” She said, “The smells?… The the, um…”  
“The pollen?” Offered Foggy with a chuckle.  
Matt began to laugh, “I guess you’re right I should probably learn how to relax for once.” He picked up one of the sleeping bag packs and toyed with it as he sat in thought. “Hey aren’t we in Bigfoot country? Think he’ll pay us a visit?”  
“I doubt it,” said Foggy, “My family used to camp out here all the time when I was a kid and not once did we see Bigfoot!” Karen attempted once more to stifle a sneeze, her failure reverberated in the pines and sent every bird in the vicinity of the camp scattering.

The night was still and very, very quiet. So quiet one could’ve heard the drop of a pine needle had anyone actually been awake. The stillness, however, was interrupted by Foggy waking up to answer the call of nature. He stumbled away from the camp, just barely awake – it was unlikely he would’ve heard a pine needle drop, nor for that matter, the entire tree. After finding a suitable spot far enough away from the camp for comfortable urination, he pulled back the thick foliage and was woken up very quickly by seven feet of muscle and hair stood before him in the unmistakable shape of Bigfoot. His eyes panned downward as his brain tried desperately to process his current situation. Not only was the semi mythical Sasquatch standing right there in front of him, it was also quite unmistakably sporting a massive erection.  
“You, uh… you seem pleased to see me,” Foggy laughed nervously. This giant hominoid was definitely giving him the bedroom eyes. “I’m uh, a big fan.” Bigfoot placed a large hand tenderly on Foggy’s cheek and beckoned him deeper into the forest with the other hand.  
“Oh well, when in Rome.” He sighed and followed behind.

Despite being absolutely ripped beyond words the Bigfoot was a gentle lover. It delicately placed a row of tiny kisses along Foggy’s collarbone as its large hands tentatively began to explore his body. Foggy let in a sharp breath, a small gasp, as the deceptively soft hands ventured south. Bigfoot’s fingers began to probe further, brushing against his cock which throbbed at the touch. The forest hummed in harmony with his own body and he lay cushioned by the underbrush. The Sasquatch, still stroking his member to the gentle rhythm of the wind’s song, began to grind its own erection against his thigh letting out a deep, rumbling grunt as it did so. And so they stayed that way for some time, both enjoying the softness of each other’s touch contrasting with the roughness of the foliage around them. The stars twinkled lazily above them and the beauty of the heavens created a dreamy atmosphere to their moonlit tryst. The peace and rhythm was soon broken as a tangible wave of ecstasy pulsed through the unlikely lovers and Bigfoot came with another deep grunt, followed soon after by Foggy. A voyeuristic owl sitting in a nearby tree flew away into the night.

They lay there in each others arms, sticky with sweat and semen, gazing contentedly at the stars. Neither said anything, nor did they need to. Though they couldn’t be sure just how long they had lain there it was obvious the dawn was nearing.  
“I wish I could stay and watch the sunrise with you but my friends at the camp will realise I’m missing,” Foggy said. The Bigfoot nodded knowingly and they both stood up and began the walk back to the campsite. Just before they had reached camp they stopped and looked at one another.  
“Will I ever see you again?” Whispered Foggy, holding Bigfoot close. It wrapped its arms around him, the smile on its face betrayed by its sad eyes. They leant in close for one last kiss then pulled away from one another and went their separate ways.

The rest of the camping trip passed without much incident and eventually it was time to pack up and go home. Karen’s watery eyes crinkled at the edges as she laughed about Foggy’s brush with poison ivy and even Matt was smiling and humming to himself as he rolled up his sleeping bag.   
“Ready to go?” Karen said as she put away the last of the equipment and climbed into the driver seat of the car.

Had Foggy looked back as the car pulled away down the beaten dirt road he might’ve seen a tall broad shape, almost imperceptible among the trees, moving silently deep into the forest.


End file.
